


Kira and Dax Make Bad Choices

by winkwonk



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Consensual Infidelity, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonk/pseuds/winkwonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and drag Keiko into it. (1sentence set)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira and Dax Make Bad Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still watching season four, so this probably takes place then. This is the Beta set from 1sentence on LJ, but it's unclaimed.
> 
> I might turn this into a real story someday because I kind of like this threesome and some of my ideas. Idk.

1\. Walking  
Jadzia was walking around with her hands behind her back like always when she saw Kira powerwalking from the other direction.

2\. Waltz  
There was no way they weren't gonna crash into each other, but Jadzia was super smooth and turned it into a dance instead.

3\. Wishes  
"I wish people weren't staring at us," Kira whispered, but for some reason she couldn't stop gazing into Jadzia's eyes.

4\. Wonder  
Jadzia wondered what was wrong with Kira.

5\. Worry  
"Are you okay, Kira?"

6\. Whimsy  
"Yeah," sighed Kira, "I was just fantasizing about you and your ex-wife."

7\. Waste/Wasteland  
Jadzia was about to tell Kira that her fantasy was really weird, but decided it would be a waste of breath.

8\. Whiskey and rum  
"Why don't we go to my quarters and get smashed?" she said instead.

9\. War  
They spent the next several hours drinking and talking about war.

10\. Weddings  
"Hey, hey, Jadzia--wouldn't it be funny if we got married?" at this point Kira had climbed into her lap and they were both laughing really hard.

11\. Birthday  
"I think it's Keiko's birthday, too!" said Jadzia.

12\. Blessing  
They decided an excellent birthday present for Keiko would be to ask her blessing for their stupid drunk marriage.

13\. Bias  
"Uh." said Keiko.

14\. Burning  
"My lungs feel like they're burning!" said Jadzia, suddenly sober.

15\. Breathing  
"That's because I am working with poisonous plants; I told you not to come in here."

16\. Breaking  
"You should have locked the door!" accused Kira; Keiko shouted back, "YOU _BROKE_ MY FUCKING DOOR!"

17\. Belief  
"It's okay," said Kira, "I believe that the Prophets will get us out of here, because they want me to marry Jadzia."

18\. Balloon  
Keiko saved the day by tying the plant to a balloon and sending it out into space.

19\. Balcony  
They all watched it float off into the stars and agreed that they couldn't believe it actually worked.

20\. Bane  
"But seriously," said Keiko, "you two are really obnoxious when you're drunk."

21\. Quiet  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," said Jadzia, putting a finger to Keiko's lips, "shh, shh, shh."

22\. Quirks  
Keiko stood still, Jadzia stared at her and didn't remove her finger, and Kira hugged them both, because she got extra cuddly when she was drunk.

23\. Question  
"Uh-huh." Keiko said--she wasn't even going to ask, she didn't want to know, she just wanted to walk away and forget about this whole fiasco.

24\. Quarrel  
But then, she also didn't want to go back home because she had been quarreling with her husband.

25\. Quitting  
"Okay, I give up, let's go get you two married."

26\. Jump  
So, they went downstairs to the Bajoran church and did that.

27\. Jester  
Afterwards they went to the holosuites for some medieval timey fun, which included a jester.

28\. Jousting  
And they dragged Keiko along because they needed someone to be the audience for their jousting match, which, they assured her, was a crucial part of both Bajoran and Trill weddings.

29\. Jewel  
"Isn't Kira cute, Keiko?" Jadzia said, nuzzling Kira's nose, "Her eyes are like jewels, and her hair is also like jewels."

30\. Just  
"I just don't know why you need me to be a part of this."

31\. Smirk  
Jadzia and Kira both smirked at Keiko.

32\. Sorrow  
Who immediately started bawling her eyes out.

33\. Stupidity  
"Keiko, I'm so sorry!" Kira untangled herself from Jadzia's arms and gave Keiko a hug, "We've both been acting really stupid."

34\. Serenade  
"That's right," Jadzia nodded, and she pulled out a harp and started serenading Keiko.

35\. Sarcasm  
"Wow," said Keiko, "this is exactly the birthday I always dreamed of when I was a little girl."

36\. Sordid  
Eventually this ended in a filthy, filthy threesome that would be their secret forever.

37\. Soliloquy  
But Jadzia did turn it into a one-woman play which she would later perform for Kira on their anniversary.

38\. Sojourn  
And sometimes Keiko would spend the night at their place and they'd do it again.

39\. Share  
She always felt like she was in the middle, but they never fought over her--it was like she filled an important role for both of them and they wanted to know she was appreciated.

40\. Solitary  
Sometimes, on cold lonely nights in the mountains, it was a comforting memory.

41\. Nowhere  
But then she'd get super turned on and realize she was in the middle of nowhere without her vibrator.

42\. Neutral  
She hid her horniness by assuming a neutral facial expression at all times.

43\. Nuance  
But when she came back to the station, Kira and Jadzia would pick up on the subtle difference in her demeanor.

44\. Near  
The only possible solution was more threesomes!

45\. Natural  
So they invited her over and when she got there they were both naked.

46\. Horizon  
As they were banging, the balloon with the plant tied to it floated by their window.

47\. Valiant  
"Wow," said Kira, "that thing can really go, huh?"

48\. Virtuous  
"I feel really wrong about this," said Keiko, "because I'm married."

49\. Victory  
Miles walked by and said, "Nah, it's fine." and they all cheered.

50\. Defeat  
But then it turned out that the balloon with the plant tied to it had found its people, and they took over the Federation, but it was actually okay because balloons with plants tied to them aren't bad leaders.


End file.
